


“How Inappropriate...” Alois Trancy X Claude Faustus

by dicknighthero



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Demon Sex, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, M/M, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, Shotacon, Underage Sex, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicknighthero/pseuds/dicknighthero
Summary: Alois intends to spoil his butler by serving him for once, but it definitely doesn’t go as expected. Although... maybe he does get what he wanted in the end...
Relationships: Claude Faustus & Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	“How Inappropriate...” Alois Trancy X Claude Faustus

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags before reading ❤️

** Chapter 1 **

Something wasn’t right. That was the first thought on Claude’s mind as he heard the soft creak of his door opening. He readied himself for attack, his teeth slowly growing in anticipation.

He listened as footsteps moved closer and he almost sighed in frustration as the familiar sweetness of his master’s scent filled his senses.

“Your Highness-“ The butler began, his eyes fluttering open and back straightening, before feeling a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back down.

“Now, now. Isn’t it too early for you to be rushing around? A young master should preserve his energy, no?”

Claude raised an eyebrow at the somewhat refined tone of Alois’ voice, something that he didn’t hear very often.

“Is something happening today that I didn’t see in my itinerary, Your Highness?” 

“Your Highness? You must be mistaken, I am but your  _maid_ .”

It was at these words that Claude sat up again and took in his young master’s appearance. In the soft, early morning light he saw the way the tight dress clung to Alois’ body. The contrasting black and white of his outfit working perfectly against the pale blue of his eyes.

That’s what Claude would say at least, if he had such feelings towards the boy in his care. However, he felt no such way so he said nothing at all, instead choosing to allow his master to play out his fantasy, if it should make him happy.

Moving his cool eyes from the curve of the boy’s back, to his face, he observed the smug expression badly hidden behind an act of dignity. Clearly the boy was trying to act like him, and he wasn’t doing a very good job.

“I’ve made you breakfast...  _ Your Highness. ” _

Alois accentuated the title, locking eyes with the much taller male, looking for any sort of reaction. All he received was a snort, which he was not pleased with. He placed the tray in his hands down on the small bedside table with more force than one would expect of a “maid”.

Claude cleared his throat and pulled back the covers, staring pointedly at the boy in front of him as he turned to place his feet on the cold wooden floor. “If I were truly your master, I suppose you would have been punished heavily for your selfish display of annoyance. I would have also refused to eat the breakfast that you-“

He glanced over at the... well... attempt at a breakfast before him. “-clearly spent so long making.”

The butler smirked inwardly as he watched the façade Alois was putting up shatter almost instantly. The blonde raised his nose slightly, in a haughty manner and gently brushed his thumb across the demon’s lips.

“If you refuse to play along with me... Then I suppose that puts me back in the position to punish you, don’t you think?”

Claude made no move against the small boy’s movements, seemingly challenging his master to continue. The fragile thumb played with his lower lip for a while longer, until Alois became bored with this action.

“Claude... Oh my dear Claude... Couldn’t you at least give me this one thing? I thought that a day of me serving you instead would bring you joy, but it seems that you’ve just thrown it back in my face.”

A crack sounded as the young master’s palm struck Claude’s cheek. It was a feeble attempt to make the demon feel pain, in fact, he hardly felt a thing from it, but he wasn’t going to tell Alois this.

“I put in all of this  _effort_ !” 

Another strike.

“I dressed myself so nicely for you!”

And another.

“I get up extra early and ready myself to serve you and you barely spare me a glance! How dare you?!”

The butler caught the boy’s tiny wrist between his fingers before he could make contact with his face for a fourth time. He was more worried about his master’s palm being wounded than his own discomfort.

“Your Highness. As amusing as this is, I must ask you to stop. Any more of this nonsense and you may begin to lose feeling in your precious hand.” He spoke patiently, watching Alois’ rage falter at his words.

“And if I refuse Claude?”

“Sire, I would not be able to force you into anything. But it would be wise to cease your actions promptly.”

The demon held the boy’s hand between his own, gently rubbing his thumbs in circles on the petite palm. “Does this ease the stinging?”

His master hummed in response, still looking down on him. “Claude.”

“Yes Master?”

The small hands worked to remove the taller male’s gloves, leaving him confused.

“Your Highness, I wear my gloves for a reason.”

“As your master, am I not allowed to do whatever I wish to you? What harm would doing this simple task cause?”

Oh how Claude wished to sink his teeth into the hands that were such an inconvenience to him that morning; to watch the smug expression on the young boy’s face contort into one of pain and terror. But he had self control. He had to wait until his soul was as delicious as could be, before he allowed himself a taste.

“Very well Your Highness, do as you wish.”

Alois smirked, radiating arrogance as he moved forward and lifted his small frame onto that of his butler’s. He straddled the demon’s lap, constantly watching his face for any sign of a reaction. 

Claude’s face was as neutral as ever, something that was thoroughly ticking off the young lord. 

The boy lifted the much larger hand up and coyly licked the slender fingers in turn. He maintained eye contact all the while, still desperately searching for the effect he had on his butler.

Gently suckling on the tip of his thumb, the blonde held the other hand, tracing patterns across the palm. Taking in the sight of the contract mark on said hand, he ceased all other actions and simply observed the subtle changes in colour. He was almost mesmerised by the way the mark seemed... alive.

Absorbed in the moment, he ran his fingers over it, not missing the jolt that ran through Claude’s body at the touch.

“Is something wrong Claude?” The boy’s expression was one of innocence, but the mischief in his eyes betrayed him. His fingers continued tracing the lines of their shared mark as he revelled in the quiet, shaking sigh that left the demon’s mouth.

“Nothing is wrong Your Highness. I would prefer if you refrained from touching our mark however.”

“Is it causing you discomfort Claude?” Alois blinked, making the other male growl at the sight.

“I simply would like for you to stop.”

“But why? I see no harm in my actions.” As he spoke these words, the boy lifted the hand to his mouth and trailed his tongue slowly and deliberately across the mark.

Claude’s eyes flashed purple as the two of their marks made contact. This wasn’t supposed to happen and as such, it had never happened before. The feeling was... well there are no words to completely describe the sensation. It was something between pain and pleasure that was neither one or the other.

Alois giggled at the clear reaction he was finally receiving. “Why Claude... If you give me a good reason, I’ll stop for you. But at the moment, I refuse to stop my fun with you.”

He gave his butler a wink as he brought the hand to his mouth once more, joy blooming in his chest as the demon closed his eyes at the feeling.  _ It must be pleasurable, _ he thought to himself,  _ for him to be reacting like this, I must finally have figured it out. _

Ceasing his actions at last, he placed the hand he was holding onto his own waist and began trailing his fingers down Claude’s chest.

“My, my... How inappropriate it is for you to display yourself in such a manner before your master...”

The butler met his eyes and Alois could see the fury boiling behind them, even if Claude did well to hide it on his face.

“I apologise if my appearance has offended you, but Your Highness did not give me the chance to dress properly this morning.”

It was not offending Alois at all. The sight of his butler in an unbuttoned shirt and loose fitting cotton pants was one that he had only seen before in dreams. The thin material of his clothing allowed the boy to feel the tensed muscles under his bare thighs and imagine just how much strength they hold.

“I must say that I am offended. But not by your choice of clothing Claude.”

“Then what can I do to make you feel more at ease, Your Highness?”

“Take it off.”

Claude blinked, irritation building in him at the boy’s words. “Pardon?”

“I would feel more at ease if you were wearing no clothes at all. Need I repeat myself Claude?”

“I’m afraid that I must decline-“

“This is an order.”

“Your Highness I cannot-“

The demon growled once more at the feeling of his mark burning from his disobedience.

“As you wish. However, Your Highness’ position makes it hard for me to remove all of my clothing.”

Alois giggled and hopped off of his lap, watching with wide eyes as his butler removed his shirt.

“Mmm... I would feel more at ease if you laid back on the bed once more.”

Claude groaned at his master’s playful nature but complied anyway, fulfilling his order.

“And, I suppose I would also feel better if I were the one to complete your undressing.”

The larger male once again made no move to stop Alois, choosing to allow him to carry out his wishes.

The small boy sat on the bed, crawling onto his knees. He caressed the demon’s hipbones as he trailed his hands down to the waistband of his trousers. Seeming to dismiss his earlier idea, he met eyes with Claude and made his way up his body, until his face was in the position his hands just were.

Claude watched him with slight curiosity, humming as the boy tugged on his pants with his teeth. As the boy pulled them down further, his eyes widened in delight at the sight of the bare skin below.

Sitting up on his knees after completing his task, the blonde grinned. “To think... You could act even more improper by choosing to not wear undergarments.”

The way that the boy’s eyes were devouring him made Claude’s patience wear thin. 

“If Your Highness permits me to do so, I am able to act even more inappropriately.” Large hands reached forward to grab Alois’ delicate hips as he said this.

The boy’s own eyes seemed to glow at his butler’s words, his mind already filling with impure thoughts. 

“Very well Claude. I order you to treat me as inappropriately as you like.” He leaned down to press his tongue against the demon’s neck to prove his point. 

“ _I order you to ravage me Claude.”_


End file.
